Jakata Gherba
Jakata is the leader of the Dragonoid Assault Squad called in by the Dragonoid Emperor to replace the failing group of Luka and the others. As leader, he focuses on his missions and always obeys orders, occasionally making jokes about his missions. He later used Yul on himself to protect Phoebe from General Misckha, who used the merge card to send his soul into his body, turning him into a doll. He wields Yul, the Heat Tai Chi. Appearence Jakata has yellow hair that sort of strikes out (like Rai) with a pair of thick pointed eyebrows. He wears a uniform that consists of kneepads, a blueish armor with a dragon mark in the front, and a talkie walkie on his right ear. Under is armor is a black turtleneck shirt and black and grey pants. When he turns into his Dragonoid form his hair strikes out more and he grows dragon scales on his face. Personality Like the rest of this teammates, he is competitive, bossy, and a smart-alik. When things don't go his way he often goes into a tantrum, which annoys his team and the Chasers. He often uses slang words and has a strong sense of humor. He also goes to far when challenging people to fight as evident when he tried to get Luka to fight with him. He seems to not realize how serious things tend to be. This is evident when he was shocked when Garnia told him that he and Luka had to go on the mission. He often forgets things, and tends to be repetitive. Biography His first appearence was when he came to the Luftdrake to meet Mishka. He was very energetic then, and started showing off a big entrance. He noticed that he left Terra behind, so he went looking for her. He found her when she was flirting with Luka. Later, when his team meets the Chasers, again he started intoducing himself with one of those "big enterances". When the others did not follow his his orders, he got into some sort of tantrum. He quickly recovered and started having a team battle with the Chasers. When the Chasers started using their tai chi combonations he suggested to split up. Jakata chose his one-on-one opponent to be Rai. When Rai started using his fire card he simply took his heat card against him. He was winning until Rai did a double strike that over powered his heat tai chi. He turned into his Dragonoid state causing him to be a little stronger. The effect on him started to make him faster, and when he touched the ground it partially melted. He started chasing Rai until he met face-to-face with the Chasers again. When Rai was the only Chaser availible he clobbered him and the rest of his teammates. In his last scene, he was seen having a picnic with his teammates. Later, when Misckha found out the Tigeroids were going to the Sages' Conference, Jakata stood right there always ready to go on a mission. When he found out that Misckha sent Luka because he was much stronger, he challenged him to battle to see who was clearly stronger. Luka just simply walked away causing Jakata to wonder why he wasn't going to battle. When Lita told him Jahara was the problem, Jakata started to anger Luka by making fun of Jahara. It took a few sentences before Luka agreed to battle. Jakata took out his heat card, and before activating it, Garnia stopped him saying why they needed to go on the mission. Jakata found pity on them both and let them go on the mission. After the Luftdrake was destroyed, Jakata was seen preparing to inflitrate the Tigeroid's secret base. He states that since they destroyed their base, they would now destroy theirs. Their attack was successful and they stole the Tigeroid's Tai Chi characters, something Luka and the others failed to do so many times. Jakata was defeated by Rai while Dag escaped with the Tigeroid Tai Chi Characters Rai chased after him (Dag) afterwards. Vengeance When he returns to the dragonoid base on Suhn he wonders where his team is. He waits for Gherba who tells him that his team died. Jakata vows vengeance and heads out to find Mishka. He sets a forrest on fire in efforts to find him. The young dragonoid girl, Phoebe runs to stop Jakata. Jakata does not take her seriously. When Rai comes out Jakata challenges him to a fight even managing to corner Rai. However Phoebe saves Rai just in time. This action confuses Jakata as Rai is a tigeroid. Phoebe gives her reasons and takes out the water card which Jakata immeadiatly recognizes the card from Luka. He is too stunned to realize that Rai is above him and is defeated. Category:Characters Category:Dragonoids Category:2018 characters